the DBZ gang meet Tom Riddle
by Lavander
Summary: I added another part to this because I was bored out of my mind. Enjoy, and please review
1. Trunks Meets Tom

Trunks Meets Tom Riddle: A DBZ/ Harry Potter crossover.

By: Lavander Blues

Authors note: Please don't flame me cuz this is my first try at a fic. I'm sorry if it sucks. Also, this is gonna be about Future Trunks. Enjoy!!!!

One fine, sunny day at the Capsule Corps Building, Trunks was practicing his sword fight (*Lavander: I think that what it's called? *) Anywise, while he was doing this someone appeared out of the sky, and landed on the ground next to him.

Trunks: Oh, great. Another android.

Tom: Pardon. What is an android?

Trunks: What? You mean your not and android? Unless you're just stupid and don't know who you are… 

Tom: No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls ME, the future ruler of the world, Lord Voldemort, STUPID!!!!!!!

Trunks: Who the hell is Lord Voldemort?!?

Tom: Me. Don't you stupid muggles know ANYTHING?

Trunks: What a muggle?

Tom: Someone who has no magic in their blood or anything like that.

Trunks: Well, technically, I'm not a Mugle or whatever you call them.

Tom: Yes you are! You're non-magical!

Trunks: No, I'm not. Well, not really…. I'm half-sayan.

Tom: Oh. Damn it! Now I can kill you easily.

Trunks: *raises an eyebrow* okaaayyyyy….

Tom: Ah, what the hell. I'll use something easy.

Trunks: *goes SSJ without Tom noticing* Bring it on.

Tom: Avada Kedav…

Before Tom could finish his killing curse, Trunks shot him with a small ki, which blew him up instantly. 

Tom's head: Ouch….

Trunks: That was too easy. Oh well, too much for him.

*Authors note: I told ya it would be crappy but it's my first time writing a fic by myself, so please don't flame me. Please review! *


	2. Vegeta Meets Tom

Trunks meets Tom Riddle….

Actually, Vegeta

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned DBZ and Harry Potter. By this I mean I defiantly do not. I surely am not making ANY money off this story.

A/N: hehe, I'm bored, and I thought it would be funny to continue this. 

Vegeta was flying aback from a very stressful spar with Goku, I think the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000th. Having also lost for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000th time did not put him in very good spirits. 

Vegeta: That big baka-ish bastard! Why, oh why must he always beat me? Is it my fate to be the great Prince of a Sayains only to be beat by a lowly third class. WHHHYY, GD it WHHHYYYY?

He flew along taking his anger out on the air, "beating" the heck out of it, when suddenly he noticed a flash of green light off in the distance. He thought for a moment, then flew off after it, hoping to find some weakling he could beat to a bloody pulp. He landed in a small clearing in the middle of a forest and looked around, only to find…. A boy holding a stick.

Vegeta: This is bloody ridiculous. I fly down here, hoping to find someone with an inkling of power, but all that's here is a boy with a stick.

The boy looked at him, first curiously then with a malicious smirk on his face.

Boy: Do you even know who I am?

Vegeta: No and I do not care. I have no time to deal with weakling teens and sticks. I have dinner to eat and a gravity room to destroy.

Boy: Well, I'll tell you anyway. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had just appeared here from somewhere in the future where a boy with lavender hair… well… nevermind that.

Vegeta: A boy with lavender hair did what? Killed you per chance. Well, then, you are weaker than I thought.

Tom: I am not weak. I could kill you right here with a wave of my wand.

Vegeta: Wand? Is that what you call that stupid thing?

Tom: Yes, why?

Vegeta: What, do you think you have magical powers or something?

Tom: Oh, but I do.

Vegeta: And how do you figure that?

Tom: Watch. *points wand at Vegeta* Imperio!

Vegeta: What, was that some type of spell?

Tom: Bow to me.

Vegeta: No, I won't. Thanks anyway. If anyone were to bow, it would be you to me, I being the Prince of the Sayians and all.

Tom: Why didn't it work?

Vegeta: Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you were lying and all.

Tom: AVADA KEDAVERA.

A green light came out and hit Vegeta.

Vegeta: Oh, that tickled, stop.

Tom: WHAT! You were supposed to keel over and die.

Vegeta: Thanks for the offer, but I don't really feel like it today.

Tom: DAMN YOU!

Tom started going ad and yelled every curse on hex he knew at Vegeta until he got some sort of result.

Vegeta: What the bloody hell? Why do I have octopus arms, and boils, and leeks sprouting form my ears? What is the meaning of this!

Tom: hehehehe! 

Tom ran off into the woods, giggling like a little girl. Vegeta getting so red, he looked like he was about to explode. He flew up into the air and stared at the trees, putting his hands out ready to do his Final flash.

Vegeta: I'll get you, you little brat! FINAL FLASH!

Tom: eep?

All the trees disintegrated, along with Tom and any other living thing in the forest.

Vegeta: Teach you to mess with me.

Vegeta flew off home, trying to scratch his boils with his octopus arms and raining leeks on people.

The End

A/n: Poor Vegeta… and Tom. Please R/R.


End file.
